


Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette

by WONDERGAME



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Kinda, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, poor ending, sensitive topics, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDERGAME/pseuds/WONDERGAME
Summary: "A lifeless face that you'll soon forgetMy eyes are damp from the words you leftRinging in my head, when you broke my chestRinging in my head, when you broke my chestAnd if you're in love, then you are the lucky one'Cause most of us are bitter over someoneSetting fire to our insides for funTo distract our hearts from ever missing themBut I'm forever missing him"I'm using one of my core kins to vent ahaha.fuck it's tsumugi's birthday soon uhHHHHHHHHHH THIS WASN'T MEANT TO HAPPEN,,
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette

Rei had told him that one of the twins had sat up here once, sitting on the iron railing of the school roof, debating his fall or not. Tsumugi wondered if he had taken off his shoes, or if he had planned to go with them. Either way, that twin was alive and well, and Tsumugi was happy for him even if he didn't know the twins.

But nobody would be happy if he survived, he had mused recently.

Sliding off his shoes, he places them aside neatly, heads pointed together as Tsumugi lifts his face towards the weekly sunset. His olive eyes reflected it in a sad, painful way.

He smiled softly as he recalled Natsume's words, _You might lose all hope and commit suicide,_ and he chuckled softly. He couldn't be saved, it was as clear as day.

Tsumugi rested his arms over the railing, eyes trailing up his sore and cut up arms, poking out of the sleeves of his blazer. Red and old and almost infected, almost. They tainted his skin up to his shoulder, wrapping around his arms. 

"Sixty seven," Tsumugi had murmured to himself the day he was determined to stop, and he had. Because he knew how to progress from that. Sixty seven long, itchy cuts up his arms, wrapping around like snakes. He knew why sixty seven small snakes crawled up his arm, but he refused to admit why.

He removed his arms from the railing, and instead dragged himself to sit on it, kicking his legs out over the side. He wondered if he would die before he hit the ground, it was a long way to go after all. But gravity was fast, he supposed.

Tsumugi hummed one of the songs that belonged to Switch, all so positive and light, songs that wove feelings into his own heart. Feelings he wished that had saved him from this mess of death, of suicide.

The blue-haired male remained silent as the wind brushed his hair back, whistling into his ears gently. It made him blink, and almost begin to cry as he continued to hum.

For Tsumugi was just a lot silhouette in the sea of idols. 

Not the first, but he wishes, to be the last. He hopes to be the last idol Yumenosaki loses. The last 'useless' idol.

Because no one will miss him anyway, Tsumugi thinks, as he begins to slide off the railing and over into the big space pooling below him, almost begging to welcome his body.

Tsumugi hesitates, looking around. He wants to make sure he dies alone, like all his life adventures. But of course, nobody is there to stop him as he finally just _lets go_.

He swears he can hear a voice before he's lost in the loud sea of suicidal death.

**Author's Note:**

> please,


End file.
